ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Trial by Earth
It is not true that you can only get a given item (other than gil) once.You *CAN* get an item, any item, from any avatar battle that you have already won, as long as it is not currently in your extended inventory. What this means is that if you have already turned in, say, an Eye of Newt to Mama Mia, the next time you fight Leviathan you will have that option again, and you -cannot- turn in a second one. Runeghost 22:01, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :I dunno about that. I've accidently thrown away a Wind Ring, and I couldn't get the option to get another. I've also turned in all the Mama Mia items and gotten the Evoker's Ring, and cannot get the Mama Mia items anymore. --Kyrie 02:38, 9 June 2008 (UTC) i got a titan's cudgel sometime ago, for i solo these avatars consistently as rdm/nin, about 3 months ago i dropped titan's cudgel on count of low inventory space issues, thinking i could just beat titan again and get it back, but i've soloed titan few times since then never had the option to obtain titan's cudgel again, so unless there's some other way other than getting new fork and defeating avatar again, i don't think avatar gear is re-obtainable if tossed. just wanted to let people know in case they want to toss avatar gear lol Testimonials *Soloable by a 70+ SMN/WHM with very little difficulty. The fight can cut it close on the timer. Lost hate completely on Titan on one occasion due to excessive -enmity gear and he regenerated some of his health which eventually resulted in running out of time. Used Garuda only for Predator Claws(leaving her out drained too much MP) and then kept Carbuncle out with some form of refresh (Yinyang in my case) to build MP back up. Elemental Siphon'd Earth Spirit whenever it was available. Followed up Siphon with Garuda's BP again and the repeated the cycle. Poison Nails did minimal damage so Carbuncle was most useful for an extra (and cheap) heal with Healing Ruby I; Healing Ruby II is too expensive and the MP is more useful with Garuda. Stoneskin barely absorbs any damage--Blink was seemingly more useful, but Aquaveil was a lifesaver. Barstonra should be recast whenever possible. *Easy solo as 90SAM/45DNC. *Easily duoed by 2 WHM/NIN. *Easily duoed by a 75DNC/NIN and 75SMN/WHM. DNC tank with Fan Dance and Utsusemi. Use Animated Flourish if needed. *Soloable by a competent RDM/NIN with decent gear. *Soloable easily by RDM/BLU meleeing (cocoon/phalanx/SS/barspell/enspell) ~8-10 mn w/o nuke *Easily soloable by NIN/DNC with decent evasion/haste gear. *Soloable by MNK75/NIN37. Hundred Fists was used but not completely necessary. The only help shadows are are for the regular physical attacks. I'd say more then half of the Avatars moves go through shadows anyway. Did use basic gear along with Melee Hose (For extra health for Summon 2-Hour) *Soloable by BST/NIN using 2x CourierCarrie and pet food zeta, while not completly needed 2x rune axe + gaudy harness combo can help considerably. Split tanking with pet and snarl only when shadows are down, use pet food as needed. *Dual boxed with 75DRG/SAM and 75WHM/BLM. Overall, an easy fight with the exception of the first Geocrush which brought my DRG's HP below 200. *Easily soloed by a 75 SMN. Carby kiting is the way to go here. Occasionally throw in some Blood Pact: Rages from Garuda. *Soloable by WHM/NIN. Long fight, keep Utsu/SS up. *Soloable by 90 Drg/Whm with some difficulty. Ran out of mp, used 4 hi-pots. Second time around, when I had my routine down (and remembered those oh-so-important bar- spells, lol), it was much easier. Used no potions and still had mp at the end. Go on the day the avatar is weak.~Zazhi, sylph *Duoable with DNC75/NIN & BLM75/WHM - DNC Keeps Fan Dance up timing it roughly for 2hr and Utsusemi, BLM Barstonra and the odd nuke. Kept hate with Animated Flourish and Waltzes *Soloed as Mnk/nin, Am galka with 1762 HP, my evasion skill is 286, thats boxers mantle, patrician cuffs, evasion earring, and evasion torque, +30 evasion on gear. Never hit me with ws or melee attacks. Only landed his 2 hour, which was for 1662 damage. Hundred Fists not needed, Formless strikes helped deal a lil more damage. Easy fight, easy win. - Kizite *Soloed by Pld/rdm with eva capped and +20 evasion gear, used stoneskin everytime it whore off, phalanx and barstone always up. *Possible glitch due to server merge? I just attempted to solo Titan as 75RDM/NIN with considerably good gear I fought on Darksday going into Firesday I had Stoneskin, 3 shadows from Ni, Phalanx, Pro+Shell4, and Barstone up, yet when I got him to 50%, his Earthen Fury did 1357 damage, killing me in one shot regardless of all the buffs. I Reraised, healed up, and buffed again His attack speed went through the roof, much like Hundred Fists, his damage doubled, he was able to take down stoneskin in one hit, and I was unable to budge his hp from 100%, I would get in a crit then Savage Blade, then that little notch would regen within 2 seconds. Any ideas?? Leith; Valefor (Kujata)